The Princess and the Lord of Evil
by Fireflies of the Rain Forest
Summary: When Princess Mamori kidnapped by Chameleons, a tall, blond man came to save her. HiruMamo. This is my first fanfic !


**Disclaimer : I don't own Eyeshield 21 nor it's character.**

**Oh, this is my first fiction, so, please forgive me if there any grammatical error. My grammar is suck.**

The Princess and The Lord of Evil

Once upon a time in a kingdom named Killian, lived a beautiful princess called Princess Mamori. She was the most beautiful girl in entire kingdom. She was the most kind, the most fabulous, and the most perfect girl. There were so many princes who wanted to marry her, but she refused all of them.

One day, Princess Mamori's father, King Musashi, found that his daughter was disappeared. No one knew where that kind-hearted girl. The king ordered his guards to search for the princess, but they were useless.

Night after night the king was very upset. At the thirteenth night, someone knocked at the castle door. The king wondered who was that ?There was a storm outside the castle, thunder and lightning flashed over the sky.

So, the king opened the door by himself, and he saw something interesting. A tall, thin, and blonde young man in a black robe. The king couldn't see his face, but there was a wide grin in his face.

"Who are you?" asked King Musashi.

"You don't have to know my f**king name. Just let me get into your castle, f**king old man. It's cold here!!" said that blond young man.

That young man had no dainty in his word, but the king let him get into the castle. The young man opened his robe, so King Musashi can see his face.

He had spiky blond hair, pointing ears, and wonderful emerald eyes. His teeth was so sharp. If you only glanced at him, you will think that he was a demon. Well, actually he is the demon.

"There's no thanks?" asked King Musashi.

That blond devil looked at Musashi and said nothing. The Minister Kurita woke up from his sleep and walked to the place that king and that tall blond devil still looked each other.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing in this stormy night?" he said sleepy. "Eeeh? Who are you?" Minister Kurita's eyes snapped open when he saw a young man with devil look stood in front of him. "You're an intruder, don't you ?"

"No, Kurita. He's my guest…" said King Musashi calmly.

"Oh, I see…" Kurita looked at that young man clothes. There were wet and looked dirty. How can this guy being King Musashi's guest?"

"My name is Hiruma. Got it, f**king old man? F**king fatty ?" that blond young man glanced at Kurita for the first time. Kurita could see his sharp emerald colored eyes. "I come from the Devil Bats Kingdom."

"Devil Bats Kingdom ? Is that the place that The Lord of Evil taking over from the original king ?" asked Kurita.

There was a pause.

"You're wrong, f**king fatty. The Lord of Evil is the real king of that kingdom. He is the last son of the earlier king. That damned man, he's a little f**king cheater," said Hiruma while he dried his hair with a towel.

That night, Hiruma stayed in King Musashi's castle, until the sunrise.

"Your Majesty ! I found her ! Finally I found her !!!" said one of King Musashi's guard. His named was Juumonji.

"What happened, Juumonji ? What do you mean 'I found her' ?" asked King Musashi. Actually, he had already knew who is Juumonji was talking about.

"It's about your daughter, Sire, Her Highness Princess Mamori !" said Juumonji.

Hiruma, who was there since Juumonji entered the hall, glanced at him. His ears twitched a bit. Is that f**king man talk about Princess Mamori ? 'Course Hiruma already knew about that story. Disappearance of Princess Mamori. But anyway, he would like to heard about any clue that gave him some information about how to find that f**king-cream-puffs-maniac-princess.

"The rumor says that Princess Mamori had been kidnapped by the bandit called Chameleons. Their head quarter is in Zokuto Forest, in the northern side of this country," said Juumonji.

"I see…" Hiruma murmured under his breathe.

"What's wrong ?" asked Musashi to Hiruma.

"Well, I think I can take your f**king daughter from that f**king bastard Chameleon's Head quarters in one condition…" said that devil with evil grin on his face. "You have to do everything I want, you have to do anything what I say. Got that, eh f**king old man ?"

King Musashi's said nothing for a while.

"Ok. Do whatever you want."

"Deal…" that grin couldn't be wider again.

Hiruma prepared all equipment that he needed. He took a light, shinning and sharp sword, a shield, and his old black robe ( **A/N : I don't know why he need those things, but I wrote it. Even if they are useless** ). The sun shine made his hair looked more shinning than usual in yellow gold color. He looked great in his usual robe.

Juumonji gave him a black horse as a ride. Hiruma said nothing when he took the horse's bridle from Juumonji. King Musashi stood in front of the gate, accompanied Hiruma until the gate.

"Wait, before you leave, can you tell me who you really are ?" asked King Musashi.

Hiruma climbed up that horse. He turned his head towards King Musashi's face and said,

"Hiruma, The Lord of Evil, The Original King of Devil Bats Kingdom…" then he spurred his horse toward the dark forest.

The king smiled calmly.

"That bastard…" he mumbled.

"Whoooa, stop, f**king horse !!!" said Hiruma. He pulled the bridle and make him stop. He glanced at Chameleons Head Quarter.

'This is sucks,' thought Hiruma to himself. He could smell something stinks around that building. It looks like a fortress. Actually, the old one. With something like… I don't know, it's just like some abnormal orchid with orange stripes on the leaves.

However, he cried in front of that head quarters gate.

"Oy !!! F**king bastard Chameleons !! Come out from that stink building and fight against me !!!" he yelled.

The Chameleons leader, Habashira came out from that building and stared towards Hiruma. He had a pair of very long arms with big fingers. His face looked annoyed by Hiruma's appearance.

"What the hell did you think your doing in front of my palace ?!!!" yelled Habashira.

"Asking you to give back that damn princess," Hiruma answered casually.

"U-huh ? Like hell I want !!!"

"Hey, f**king Chameleons, we can do this in soft way or hard one… Which one do you want ?"

"You're kidding !!!" Habashira pulled out his butterfly knife while Hiruma pulled out his bazooka from his robe and directed that thing toward that long-armed man. He shivered in fright.

"I told you, f**king Chameleons, we can do this in the soft way or hard one…" said Hiruma calmly.

"Tch, do whatever you want…"

Princess Mamori lied in a glass box. Her eyes shut, and she looked very calm. Her brown hair looked very neat. Soon, Hiruma realized how beautiful that girl.

"Why the hell her f**king eyes shut ?" asked Hiruma.

"She was poisoned," answered Habashira.

"You poisoned her ?"

"'Course yes, how do you think we can kidnapped her ?"

"Whatever."

Hiruma opened that glass box and held Mamori in his arm. He carried Mamori with bride style and climbed up his horse. He looked at that Chameleon's leader.

"Thank you for being f**king very cooperate, f**king Chameleons."

Habashira just stared annoyed at his back.

"He come with the princess ! That black robed man !!!" shouted a guard in castle gate.

King Musashi ran to the gate, when he saw his lovely daughter in that devil's arm, sleeping.

"You saved her !" said Minister Kurita.

"Yes. But now she's unconscious," said Hiruma.

"I know that. I've heard some rumors said, that you can wake her up by kissing her," said Minister Kurita.

"Where ?" asked Hiruma.

"I don't know. Wherever you want !"

"May f**king I ?" asked Hiruma to King Musashi.

"Whatever."

Hiruma held her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed Princess Mamori's hand. Just a light touch.

There was a pause before Princess Mamori's eyes opened. She looked toward Hiruma's face and gave him a small smile.

"You saved me…" she said.

Hiruma said nothing.

Mamori stared at his face for a while. Her hand was still in Hiruma's. Her face blushed for a while. But she still smiled.

"Well, f**king old man, I saved you damn daughter. Now can I have my f**king rewards ?"

"Yes. Whatever you want," answered King Musashi.

"Okay. I want to marry your f**king daughter…"

"Oh, sure, off course, I… WHAT ?!!!" King Musashi lost his calm for a while.

Mamori stared at her father with a sign in her eyes. 'Please… receive his proposal… please…'

Musashi couldn't refuse. He smiled a little and nodded his head.

"Do whatever you want."

Smile in Princess Mamori's face become wider. She looked at her prince. Hiruma, The Lord of Evil, The Original King of Devil Bats Kingdom.

"YA-HA------------------------!!!!" Hiruma cried loudly.

And then, the beautiful princess married the lord of evil, and just like another fairy tale, they lived happily ever after.

End !

**Eerr… Review ? Please ?**


End file.
